Dirty
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Ravi bertemu Jinan Hanbin dan Bobby namun detik itu juga Ia kehilangan kehormatannya. /BDMS , Rape , Dirty talk etc./ carefull starlight here is Ravi x all VIXX x IKON last chapter update
1. Chapter 1

Irine shappire freaking present

.

.

IKON x VIXX

|| Kim Jiwon / Bobby || Kim Hanbin / B.I || Kim Jinhwan / Jinan || Kim Wonshik / Ravi || others ||

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _As my slave , my oder is absolute_

.

Ravi bahkan menyadari dengan betul , posisi dirinya didalam keluarga besar Kim. Sebagai salah satu golongan terakhir ia bergabung agar ia bisa membantu sedikit nama baik untuk keluarga.

Tapi sepertinya Ravi sudah salah jika menyangka keturunan penenerus dari golongan atas adalah orang yang baik dan terhormat seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"kim Wosnhik , bernafas satu tempat dengan mu bahkan membuat ku sangat jijik"

.

.

.

.

Dirty Doll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah marga hanyalah nama. Tidak dapat dipungkiri semakin terkenal marga mu maka nama dan keberuntungan akan seperti sungai yang mengalir. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Ravi, dia anak pertama dari keluarga Kim. Ia memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang sangat cantik bernama Jiwon Kim. Ravi sedikit risih memakai nama aslinya, Wonshik entah kenapa ia tidak percaya diri dengan namanya.

Ravi melihat ke jendela kamarnya. Sekarang sedang hujan lebat dan hawa dingin di kamarnya begitu memeluknya dengan erat hingga merembes ke tulang-tulangnya. Ravi tidak ingin beranjak kemanapun, ia merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan menggulung tubuhnya seperti ulat. Pagi ini ia tidak ingin sekolah ataupun bekerja di kedai paman nya.

"Oppa.. kau terlihat seperti larva." Jiwon tertawa melihat Ravi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti cacing kuning yang mungil. Ravi berdecak kesal karena hinaan adik manisnya itu. Ravi melihat adiknya membawa bingkisan hitam di tangannya.

"kamu mau pergi ? aku antar." Ucap Ravi langsung dan tidak memikirkan Jiwon yang mengpoutkan bibirnya. Yah Ravi terlalu posesif untuk adik satu satunya.

"baiklah, ayo oppa.. kita ke rumah bibi Jin." Jiwon beranjak keluar dari kamar Ravi dan menunggu di depan. Ravi mengenakan hoddie putihnya dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Sweeter biru keunguan yang hangat. Ditambah rambut hitam rapinya. Ravi memuji sendiri wajahnya yang begitu tampan. Ravi mengambil sebuah syal hitam untuk Jiwon dan mengenakannya untuk adik tercinta.

"kajja.." Ravi menggandeng jemari Jiwon dengan erat seolah Jiwon adalah anak kecil yang bisa saja hilang di tengah jalan. Mereka berdua memakai mobil mungil mereka menerjang lebatnya hujan saat itu menuju rumah bibi mereka yang jauh beberapa tingkat dari keluarga mereka.

=o0o=

Mereka sampai didepan rumah besar milik bibi mereka. Hujan sudah reda dan hanya tinggal gerimis sedang. Jiwon tengah berbincang sesaat dengan bibi Jin didepan pintu. Ketika mereka dipersilahkan masuk Ravi terhenti sesaat ketika mendengar suara aneh dari atas sana. Kaca jendela kamar mereka terbuka dan ia mendengar suara riuh disana.

Ravi berusaha mengacuhkannya , ia kembali melangkah kedalam.

"bibi Jin, ini pesanannya.." Jiwon memberikan bingkisan hitam itu kepada bibi Jin, dia menerimanya dengan senang.

"terima kasih Jiwon, Wonshik kalian mengantar barang ini dengan selamat.. ayo makan dulu bibi baru saja selesai memasak ayam kecap. " tawar bibir Jin dengan ramah. Ravi melihat adiknya sudah berada dimeja makan dengan bibi Jin. Ravi duduk disofa menunggu mereka. Karena dia memiliki sedikit masalah dengan lambungnya ia tidak bisa makan sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi yang biasa ia makan.

"hei.. kau anak bibi Won ?"

Ravi melihat seseorang dengan tubuh sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya. Kalau tidak salah ia kelahiran 90' namanya Kim Jinan. Dengan tahi lalat di area mata kanannya yang tampak membuatnya sangat manis. Ia berambut kecoklatan yang hampir merah.

Ia menghampiri Ravi dan tersenyum. Ia duduk disebelah Ravi dan berbisik pada Ravi.

"cepatlah pulang adik-adikku tengah kelaparan.." bisik Jinan. Ravi menatap Jinan tidak mengerti.

"jika begitu kenapa mereka tidak makan saja ?" tanya Ravi dengan polos, Jinan tertawa meremehkan dan menyentuh perut Ravi , mengusapnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"kelaparan mereka hanya sanggup dipuaskan dengan jeritan." Kekeh Jinan dan meninggalkan Ravi yang masih dengan keadaan bingung. Hingga ia melihat anak nomor dua mereka. Kim Bobby. Ia bergigi kelinci yang juga terlihat manis dimata Ravi. Mata kecil nan sipit namun sangat tajam juga hidung yang sangat manly.

Bobby menghampiri Ravi dan ia berjongkok dihadapan Ravi yang tengah duduk dengan membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Ravi tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa malu dan terintimidasi oleh tatapan mata Bobby yang melihat dirinya dan ditambah dia ada diposisi memalukannya sekarang ini.

"Hyung.." panggil Bobby pada Ravi , namun Bobby memasang senyum aneh dibibirnya.

"I-iya ?" Ravi tergagap menyahut panggilan Bobby. Ravi memundurkan posisi duduknya hingga punggungnya menempel ke sofa.

"kau menduduki remot tv." Bobby menunjuk remot hitam yang ada diduduki Ravi.

"m-maaf.. aku tidak tau." Ravi ingin bangkit berdiri namun hidung mancung bobby bisa saja menyenggol miliknya saat ia mencoba untuk bangun.

Bobby bangkit berdiri mendadak dan mendorong Ravi hingga jatuh ke samping. Bobby mengusap bokong Ravi dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki dengan pantat semenggairahkan seperti milikmu hyung.." Bobby berbisik ke telinga Ravi tanpa melepas tangannya yang menakup pipi pantat Ravi.

"D-dasar mesum !"

Ravi menyentak kasar tangan Bobby dan menuju meja makan dengan bibi Jin dan Jiwon disana. Jiwon menatap Ravi dengan heran dan ia melihat Bobby terkekeh sendirian.

"oppa, kau tidak menularkan Jiwon hal-hal mesum kan ?"

Jiwon menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jiwon ? siapa ?" tanya Ravi heran. Bibi Jin tertawa pelan ia selalu lupa mengenalkan anaknya dengan nama aslinya. Sesaat ia lupa apa yg telah terjadi padanya.

"dia yang begigi kelinci itu namanya kim Jiwon, tapi dia lebih sering ku kenalkan sebagai Bobby, karena namanya dan Jiwon adikmu itu sama.." jelas bibi Jin dan membuat Ravi mengangguk mengerti. Tapi seketika suasana bertambah riuh saat entah siapa namanya turun dengan berlari menuju kearah bibi Jin.

"Mama.. Bobby dan Jinan mulai lagi tertawa seperti Hyena.." ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit ngeri. Bibi Jin tampak tidak mengerti.

"kim Hanbin ku sayang mereka hanya tertawa karena ada yang lucu.." jelas bibi Jin ke anak bungsunya. Namanya Kim Hanbin , si maniak mickey mouse. Ia mengenakan piyama dengan motif mickey yang imut.

"benarkah ? ku pikir tidak.."

Ravi mematung saat Hanbin melihatnya dengan seringaian mengerikan. Ravi mengalihkan pandangan ke kulkas putih di ruang makan. Ia menatap pantulan buram dirinya disana.

"apa kalian akan menginap ?" tanya Hanbin pada Jiwon.

"tidak , oppa bilang ia ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.. mungkin lain kali ya Hanbinnie.." ucap Jiwon dan tersenyum manis pada Hanbin.

"aku punya permen mint , mau ?" Hanbin menawarkan permen itu pada Ravi dan Jiwon.

Ravi menerimanya dan memakannya. Mulutnya kering sedari tadi saat ia bertemu dengan Bobby.

Hanbin tak lama kemudian pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga lagi.

"hoammh~..." Ravi menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya mulai berputar.

"kenapa ? kau mengantuk oppa ?" tanya Jiwon khawatir dan menepuk punggung Ravi. Ravi hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya terasa lebih berat seperti vertigo ringan.

"tidurlah disini.." bibi Jin terlihat khawatir.

"tidak , kami akan pulang.." tolak Ravi dengan sopan dan dia bangkit berdiri. Ia membungkuk sopan pada bibinya. Jiwon mengehela nafas melihat kakak nya mulai keras kepala.

"aku akan mengantar Jiwon nunna pulang, hyung istirahat saja." Hanbin melihat Ravi dengan khawatir.

"ah benar kau tidur saja diatas aku akan pulang dengan Hanbinie. Tenang saja dia cukup kuat oppa.." Jiwon tersenyum. Ravi tampak tidak rela tapi baiklah ia juga tidak sanggup lagi rasanya sekarang.

Jiwon berpamitan dengan Ravi dan bibi Jin kemudian keluar dari kamar Ravi dengan Hanbin.

Bibi Jin meninggalkan Ravi dikamar sendirian.

Ravi tiduran tengkurap dan menyamankan posisinya dan memejamkan matanya. Hingga suara seseorang membangunkannya lagi.

"obat itu cepat sekali bereaksi.."

Ravi dengan susahnya membuka matanya lagi untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara. Rupanya Bobby yang ada diujung pintu dengan celana pendek hitamnya tanpa kaos yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"kau ? mau ap- ahh.." Ravi bergidik geli saat Bobby yang mendadak menghampirinya dan mengusap punggung Ravi dengan tangannya yang dingin.

Bobby hanya tersenyum seperti seekor singa yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

Memuakan.

Ravi ingin sekali menghajar Bobby yang seenaknya menyentuh tubuhnya tapi kekuatannya entah hilang kemana. Yang bisa Ravi lakukan adalah meremas kuat bantalnya saat Bobby mendekatkan tubuhnya dan meniup lembut lehernya.

-TBC-

Ff ini hanyalah imajinasi ku

Jikapun bentuk penulisan ku terlalu jelek maaf aku tidak sengaja

btw ini hanya pembukaan kkk~

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca

Karena sedikit sibuk, jika ingin FF ini dilanjut kuharap ada 5 comment untuk review nya

Hahaha,-


	2. End

Bobby menarik surai hitam Ravi sedikit kasar untuk melihat kearahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sorot mata sayu milik Ravi.

"apa kau menyukainya hah ?" tanya Bobby.

"lepaskan !" Ravi menggeram marah namun itu membuat Bobby semakin menyukainya. Ia membalik tubuh Ravi dan duduk diatas perutnya. Ia menunduk dan melumat bibir plum milik Ravi.

Dia menghisapnya lembut dan seakan tidak ingin menghabiskan permen manis yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"mmhh.." Ravi memukul-mukul dada bidang Bobby untuk menyingkir namun mahluk itu seakan keras seperti batu. Bobby Tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"yack, Bobby kim !"

Bobby berdecih dan melepas kulumannya dari bibir milik Ravi. Bibir kucing itu tampak memerah berkatnya.Ia melihat Jinan berdiri dengan celana motif sapi miliknya. "hyung mau apa ? katanya kau tidak mau."

" _just a foreplay_ , Bobby.. aku hanya ingin merasakan mulutnya saja.." Jinan terkekeh pelan dan menghampiri Bobby dan Ravi.

Jinan mengangkat rahang milik Ravi dan mencium sekejap bibir yang sudah memerah itu. Booby berdecih pelan dan menyingkir dari posisinya.

" _you know how to blowjob right bitch_ _?_ " Jinan menarik kasar rambut Ravi dan menempelkan hidung Ravi ke arah selangkangan miliknya. Ravi menggeleng dan berusaha menepis tangan Jinan namun Bobby mencengkram kuat tangannya membuat Ravi merintih kesakitan.

Jinan menurunkan sedikit celananya dan menampilkan boxer hitam miliknya, ia kemudian tersenyum tipis. Jinan mencengkram pipi tirus milik Ravi dan menempelkan kesejatiannya dibibir milik Ravi.

Ravi menyerngit jijik hanya untuk melihat, dan mencium baunya.

"umpphh.."

Mendadak mulut kecilnya dijejalkan paksa dengan milik Jinan.

Jinan mencengkram kuat rambut milik Ravi dan mulai menggerakannya maju mundur , membuat Ravi mengulum kejantannya dengan tempo pelan.

"yack ! hisaplah jalang !" Jinan membentak Ravi dengan marah dan ia melihat Bobby dengan tatapan memohon. "bisa kau membantu ? dia membantahku.."

Bobby mengangguk mengerti dan ia melepas cengkramannya dari kedua tangan Ravi, dia mengambil tali pengikat celana Jinan dan mengikat erat kedua tangan Ravi ke atas.

"akhh... hentikan !"

Ravi menjerit saat Bobby dengan kasar meremas kejantanannya dari luar sangat kuat hingga rasanya miliknya bisa hancur detik itu juga.

"kulum ! atau aku akan meremukan milik mu hingga kau harus implan vagina , jalang !"

Ravi menggeleng mendengar ancaman Bobby dan Ravi dengan enggan mulai menghisapnya, hingga penis itu perlahan mulai mengeras didalam mulutnya.

"shh.. mulut mu hebat sekali ... " Jinan mendesah pelan saat Ravi dengan pasrah mengulum miliknya, menggerakan mulutnya maju mundur dengan pelan dan sesekali menghisap tip dicknya sambil melumatnya dengan lembut.

Bobby melepas celana jeans milik Ravi dan memperhatikan tonjolan disana.

"kau terangsang ? apa kau pernah bercinta dengan penis sekecil ini ? apa pasangan mu bisa puas ?" Bobby tertawa pelan dan menekan-nekan tonjolan itu. Ravi memejamkan matanya ia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana Bobby tersenyum meremehkan kebanggaannya seperti itu.

"mpph..." Ravi merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat Bobby mengusap kasar area privatnya. Ditambah lagi kini Jinan mulai mengeluarkan precum didalam mulutnya , rasanya asin dan kental, menjijikan.

Jinan menahan kepala Ravi dan melesakan kejantanannya semakin dalam sampai menyentuh ujung tenggorokan mahluk itu. Ravi terbatuk saat Jinan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat menyodok kerongkongannya.

"ohh shiitt.. " Jinan mendesis keenakan. Klimaksnya sudah hampir dekat dan ia harus segera mengeluarkannya.

"ngghh !" Ravi memekik kesakitan saat Jinan masih mencengkram kuat kedua sisi kepalanya dan semakin kuat menghentak mulutnya.

Didetik lainnya, Ravi merasakan cairan menjijikan itu memenuhi mulutnya.

"hoeegh..." Ravi melepas kulumannya dan memuntahkan semua yang ada didalam sana.

"yack ! dasar idiot ! kau mengotori kasurnya !" Jinan mengangkat rahang Ravi dan dengan kuatnya meninju pipi tirus itu. Ravi terengah kesakitan ia menyeka ceceran Jinan dari mulutnya.

"cukup .. lepaskan aku !" Ravi berteriak keras dan meronta brutal berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. Bobby tertawa pelan ia terlalu senang melihat hyung keras kepalanya ini.

"hyung kau tidak bisa hanya menghajarnya seperti itu. .."

Bobby menyeringgai dia menarik helaian rambut Ravi hinggaa dia duduk didekatnya. Bobby melepas ikatan dikedua tangannya dan mulai melepas juga pakaian Ravi.

"Hentikan ! Atau aku akan berteriak ! Ahh~..." Ravi mendesaah saat Bobby mencubit nipplenya dan membuat tubuh Ravi bergetar merasakan sensasi nikmat dan geli disaat bersamaan.

"Lakukan saja, mom sedang keluar."

 **PLAK~!**

Bobby dengaan kasar menampar lagi pipi Ravi yg sudah lebam berkat jinan. Dan berkat bobby ujung bibirnya sudah sobek dan bercak darah menghiasinya.

"Uuhh bobby ! S-sakitt" Ravi berusaha menepis tangan bobby yang dengan jahatnya meremas kuat batang penisnya.

"Kkk.. Kemaari bitch.." Jinan mengangkang dan mengusap sendiri hole pink'nya yang berkedut. Ravi menggeleng enggan dan berusaha menjauh, namun bobby menahannya dengan menggiring tubuhnya paksa ke tempat jinan.

"Jilat !" Suruh Jinan sambil melihat Ravi dengan smirknya. Bobby dengan baik hati mendorong kepala Ravi ke arah jinan dan mendorong pinggul Ravi lebih tinggi dan mengganjalnya untuk menungging.

Namun Ravi terus saja berontak dan membuat Bobby emosi, hampir saja namja bergigi kelinci itu memukul kepala Ravi dengan kotak pensil didekatnya.

"Menurut atau ku robek lubang mu dengan pensil"

Ravi menggeleng ketakutan dan ia akhirnya menungging dihadapan Bobby dan ia mulai menikmati apa yang ada dihapannya.

"Ahhh .. Wonshhiikk..." Jinan melenguh keras saat Ravi mengecup lubangnya. Dia membusungkan dadanya ketika tubuhnya dimanja begitu lembut oleh Ravi.

Jinan menatap sayu kearah bobby dan membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu naik keatas Ravi daan melumat bibir jinan.

"Sluurps.." Suara kegiatan Ravi terdengar keras dan begitu menggairahkan. Menyadarkan Bobby bahwa ia harus memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Bobby akhirnya melepas ciumannya dan beralih kembali ke arah selatan Ravi. Dia mengelus lembut pipi pantat Ravi , menjilatnya sebelum mendaratkan gigitannya disana.

"Ngghh ! Shakiitt !" Ravi merintih kesakitaan dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk melepas gigitan Bobby dari sana. Tapi kedua tangan Bobby sudah bersarang dan mencekram kuat pinggangnya seperti seekor singa yang sudah menangkap mangsanya.

hingga akhirnya Ravi hanya bisa pasrah merasakan gigitan itu semakin kuat.

"Ahh ,, mmhh..." Ravi mendesah saat bobby meniup twinsballnya dari belakang, menggoyangkan benda itu dengan pelan dengan tiupan hangatnya.

"Lanjutkan !" Bentak jinan dan menyentak kasar kepala Ravi untuk menjilat lagi lubangnya. Dan kini Bobby tengah bersiap untuk memakan kejantanan milik Ravi. Sebelum suara ketukan dipintu terdengar.

"Annyeong,, hyung..."

Bobby berdecih melihat Hanbin yg masuk dan merusak suasana moodnya. Adiknya langsung meraih leher Ravi. Mengecup bibir Ravi penuh nafsu, dan menciumnya hingga Bobby bisa mendengar suara kecipak saliva mereka.

Jinan mendorong Hanbin untuk melepaskan Ravi .

"kita cepat saja,, aku sudah tidak tahan.." Jinan mendesis dan Hanbin melihat milik Jinan sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Hanbin memposisikan Ravi diatas Jinan dan mengarahkan kejantanan Ravi yang sama kerasnya itu untuk masuk kedalam Jinan.

"uumhh… Hanbinnn.. ahh.. " Jinan membusungkan dadanya merasakan lubangnya mendadak terisi dengan penuh.

"deeperr.."Jinan mengigit bibirnya sendiri saat hanbin membantu memasukan milik Ravi seutuhnya dan Jinan melenguh keras saat kejantanan itu habis didalam tubuhnya hanya dengan satu kali hentakan kuat.

Ravi mendesis keenakan saat kejantanannya diapit dengan eratnya oleh dinding rectum Jinan.

"annhhh.. " Ravi mendesah pelan saat Hanbin kini gantian mengusap lubangnya dan memasukan kedua jarinya dan menggerakannya zig-zag.

"mmhh… kau sangat sluty Hyung.. kau memakan jari ku sangat rakus.. dasar jalang.." Hanbin tertawa dan mengecup leher Ravi, kemudian beralih mengecup lembut pundak Ravi yang bergetar karena sentuhannya. Ravi mendadak tegang saat ia merasakan kini kenjantanan Hanbin mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"aahh.. k-kaliann,,, nnhh.. t-tunggu..." Ravi mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan kesakitan dan nikmat yang Hanbin dan Jinan berikan. Ravi tanpa sadar membusungkan dadanya dan Jinan langsung meraup nipple Ravi yang sudah tegang dan melumatnya dan mengigitinya dengan bibirnya.

Membuat Ravi semakin mendesah keenakan dan Hanbin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"ahh.. lubang mu sungguh rakus Ravi hyung.. Shh,, ketat sekalii !"

Hanbin menampar kuat pipi pantat Ravi hingga memerah dan meremasnya. Membuat Ravi melenguh karenanya.

Jinan meraih kejantanannya sendiri dan mulai mengocoknya untuk memuaskan nafsunya yang semakin buas.

Ravi masih mendesah keenakan dan menulikan telinganya saat Hanbin masih saja menghina dirinya, Ia hanya ingin ini segera berakhir dan setelah ini, ia bersumpah akan menghajar tiga bocah itu.

Bobby berdecih kesal , ia bosan menunggu saudaranya bermain.

Ia sudah turn on dari tadi dan kejantanannya yang tegang sangat menyakitkaan. Perlahan ia menggerakan tangannya kearah selangkangannya sendiri dan mengusap miliknya yang keras. Ia mulai mengocoknya pelan dan memainkan tip dicknya membayangkan jalang itu-Ravi- tengah mengulumnya dengan mulut kucingnya yang menggoda.

"asshh.. such a whore.." Bobby mendesis keenakan dan mengocoknya dengan cepat dan kasar. Rasanya ia hampir cum hanya dengan membayangkan Ravi menungganginya dengan wajah penuh horny itu.

"shit ! ohh Fuuckk..."

Bobby menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat saudaranya-Hanbin- dengan kuatnya menghentak lubang Ravi tanpa peduli lelaki yang lebih tua itu merintih kesakitan. Sedangkan Jinan melenguh keras saat ia mencapai klimaksnya dan tak lama kemudian Hanbin ikut melepas klimaksnya didalam tubuh Ravi.

Hanbin terengah ia mengusap peluhnya dan melihat Jinan , ia menghempas tubuh Ravi kesamping, dan langsung meraup bibir milik Jinan dan melumatnya penuh nafsu.

Dan bibirnya sekarang mulai menjelajahi tubuh Jinan.

Mungkin ronde ke-2.

"Ahh.. Hanbinn.. Umhh.. " Jinan melenguh keras saat Hanbin mengecup nipplenya dengan seduktif.

Ravi berusaha bernafas dengan benar sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Ia harus lari sekarang.

Tangannya meraih pakaiannya yang sudah tercecer dibawah.

"kau belum memuaskan ku Whoresik.." Bobby berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ravi. Ia menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan dingin dan sadis.

Ravi menelan salivanya dengan susah ia baru kali ini melihat seseorang dengan sorot mata sesadis itu selain milik Leo hyung, sorot mata ini lebih mengerikan.

"akh ..! Bobby !" Ravi memekik saat Bobby menarik rambutnya dan membanting kepalanya kelantai. Bobby dengan cepat mencengkram kedua sisi kepala Ravi dan menjejalkan kejantanannya yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar milik Jinan dan Ravi tersedak karenanya.

"Umpph.. Ugh.. "

Lenguhan Ravi begitu membuat Bobby semakin bersemangat.

" _Ahh.. Shiit.. Get ready bitch_.. " Bobby menggeram dan dengan cepat ia menahan kepala Ravi dan ia memuntahkan klimaksnyaa yang bersamaan dengan urine'nya.

Ravi membulatkan matanya, cairan itu meledak didalam mulutnya hingga banyak yang mengalir dari dalam mulutnya.

" _drink it bitch !"_ Bobby menyentak kepala Ravi kebelakang hingga dia menengadah dan berkat Bobby ia terpaksa menelan sisa yang tersimpan dimulutnya.

"H-hentikan.. Bobby.. " Ravi merintih pelan merasakan isi lambungnya tidak karuan, ia melihat Bobby dengan memohon dan berharap sang namja bergigi kelinci itu menghentikan semuanya.

Bobby hanya diam, ia mengangguk dan mengambil lagi tali yang tadi ia gunakan dan kini ia mengikat tangan kanan Ravi ke pergelangan kaki kanannya dan begitu juga dengan yang Kiri.

Ravi memalingkan wajahnya, ia mengangkang dengan sangat lebar dan ia tidak bisa menutupi area terlarangnya.

"B-bobby .. Kau mau apaa ?"

Ravi merinding ketakutan melihat Bobby membuka kotak putih didekatnya.

Ia memamerkan pipet panjang 10 cm. Ia tersenyum.

"kau tau Sounding ?"

Bobby bertanya pada Ravi dan dia menggeleng.

Bobby mengambil lagi wadah kotak dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk mu .."

Bobby tersenyum. Ia menampilkan dildo vibrator besar bewarna hitam miliknya.

Ravi menggeleng Ia berusaha menarik tubuhnya menjauh tapi sia-sia tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah.

" AAaakkhhh..! "

Ravi menjerit pilu saat Bobby dengan kejamnya melesakkan mainan itu kedalam lubangnya tanpa persiapan , sehingga darah perlahan merembes dari sela-sela lubangnya.

Meski sudah diisi oleh Hanbin tetap saja rectumnya belum mampu rileks sepenuhnya.

Bobby meraih penis milik Ravi, mengocoknya sesaat dan menempelkan ujung runcing pipet ke lubang kecil di area tip dicknya.

"kau akan menyukainya..."

"AAHH ! JIWON !"

Ravi menjerit keras saat Bobby dengan cepat menusuk lubang kencingnya dengan pipet itu dan memasukan seluruh pipetnya hingga tersisa ujung bola karetnya.

Bobby menyeringgai , dia mulai menjilati batang penis Ravi yang tampak membengkak dan urat-uratnya menyembul mengerikan.

Selesai memainkannya Bobby menyiapkan penisnya yang sudah tegang itu kedepan selangkangan Ravi, ia mencabut keluar vibrator dildo itu dan menjejalkannya kemulut Ravi.

"aku tidak ingin mendengar desahan mu slut.."

Bobby perlahan mulai memasukkan miliknya dengan cepat , ia menggeram merasakan goa yang meremas miliknya sangat panas dan ketat.

"aahh ffuckk..." dengan sekali hentakan kejantanannya hilang didalam tubuh Ravi.

Bobby mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan menunduk, ia meraup nipple tegang milik Ravi , ia mulai melumatnya dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya.

Tangan kiri Bobby tidak lupa mengocok pelan kejantanan Ravi, setidaknya ia juga ingin Ravi sedikit menikmatinya. Catat, sedikit.

"Hyung.. aku masih belum puas.."

"NNHHhh !"

Bobby mengigit kesal puting Ravi mendengar Hanbin yang mengganggunya.

Ia melihat bekas gigitanya mulai berdarah. Ia juga melihat Ravi menangis kesakitan.

"apa mau mu ?"

Bobby berhenti sejenak dan melihat Hanbin yang menghampirinya, Hanbin mendorong Ravi untuk bangun dan duduk dibelakangnya, menyenderkan tubuh Ravi di dadanya.

"Double attack .. "

Hanbin tersenyum. Dan Bobby tersenyum.

"benar juga.. kau pasti ketagihan sex seperti ini Hyung.. aku yakin sekali.."

Bobby melepas vibrator dari mulut Ravi dan meraup bibir milik Ravi , melumatnya sejenak.

Ravi membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain mendesak masuk kedalam miliknya.

"t-tidak akan cukupphh... ahhh ! sakkiitt... aku ... ngghh!"

Ravi mengigit bibirnya kesakitan, rasa panas mulai menyerangnya dan rasanya lubang anusnya sudah robek berkat perbuatan mereka.

"aakhh ! Henntikann !"

Ravi membusungkan dadanya, berharap ia bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari mereka tapi Hanbin dengan cepat menahan pundaknya dan dengan hentakan pelan ia sudah menenggelamkan miliknya disana berdua dengan milik Bobby.

Hanbin perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Bobby , mereka menusuk anus milik Ravi dengan kasar dan cepat. Dan berkat pipet di penisnya, Ravi semakin tersiksa dibuatnya.

Perut abs Ravi terasa kram dan panas saat ia merasakan cumnya harus ditahan sedemikian sadisnya.

Bobby melihat rembesan cairan putih itu membasahi sekitaran pipet , dan ia memencet bola karetnya, dan melepasnya. Cairan putih itu perlahan mengisi tabung kecil pipet itu.

"mmphhhh !" Ravi melenguh saat cumnya seperti disedot dengan kuat.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Rasa sakit terlalu mendominasi.

Hal terakhir yang Ravi ingat semua menjadi gelap.

=o0o=

Ravi mengerjabkan matanya, kepalanya bertambah pusing saat ia berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

Ia bangkit untuk duduk dari posisinya dan semua hening dan bersih. Tidak ada sisa menjijikan yang sudah ia lewati barusan.

Ravi merasakan sakit berlebihan yang menyerang pinggang dan perutnya.

Mual.

Ravi menahan muntah jika mengingat semuanya.

Menjijikan.

Ia ingin membunuh ketiga bersaudara itu sekarang.

"sshh.. sampaah...!"

Ravi menggeram, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan persetan rasa sakit menyerangnya ia hanya ingin bertemu mereka dan menghajarnya sampai mati.

"kau sudah bangun slut ?"

Ravi mendengus kesal . entah kenapa namanya bisa berubah serendah itu.

"aku akan melaporkan kalian.."

"jadi kau tidak malu mengatakan. Aku diperkosa oleh laki-laki ? begitu ? salahkan kau yang menggoda kami slut.."

Jawab Bobby tanpa melihat Ravi, ia tengah asik bermain dengan PS 3 nya.

"tidak , aku tidak malu.."

Ravi meringis sakit saat perutnya kembali diremas dengan kuat.

Ia duduk perlahan dilantai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang belum pulih.

"hey Jinan. Jika benar kau dijodohkan dengan Jiwon itu, ku pikir kita akan memiliki 2 slave skaligus kan ?"

Hanbin tertawa sambil melihat Ravi. Ia mendekati Ravi dan mengusap surai Ravi yang basah.

"apa maksud kalian ?"

"kau tidak tahu ? Jiwon mu akan dijodohkan dengan Jinan hyung, yah karena kalian terlalu miskin makanya ibu kami berniat membantu meringankan beban kalian.."

Hanbin kemudian meninggalkan Ravi dan mengambil ponselnya.

Ia menunjukkan wallpaper miliknya pada Ravi.

"kau !"

Ravi menggeram marah, ia melihat foto dirinya dengan wajah penuh sperma.

Ia bahkan mual melihat dirinya sendiri.

"jangan terlalu sombong Kim Wonshik, kau itu hanya anak pembantu yang diangkat anak oleh kakek'ku.."

Kini Bobby bersuara dan Ravi menunduk.

"bahkan untuk bernafas satu ruangan dengan mu sungguh menjijikan Kim Wonshik !"

"jika kau tidak ingin rekaman ini tersebar luas, mulai detik ini kau adalah slave untuk kami.."

Jinan tersenyum manis dan melempar uangnya ke wajah Ravi.

"kami bisa memenuhi kekurangan mu , dan kau bisa memuaskan kami.."

Ravi tersenyum tipis , ia menggeleng pelan.

Dan melihat tiga iblis dihadapannya itu.

"tidak, bahkan jika harus matipun aku tidak sudi."

Jawabnya dan ia meludah kearah Jinan.

"benarkah ? baiklah adik mu cukup jadi pengganti mu kok.. toh dia sama seksinya seperti dirimu.. bagaimana jika aku menjual video nya ? aku bisa menyewakannya juga.. apa ku terima saja ya ?"

Jinan tampak berfikir dengan wajah sok imutnya.

"apa kau mau ?"

Jinan bertanya dan melihat Ravi menggeleng.

"jadi,, kau sekarang slave ku kan ?"

Jinan tersenyum , ia melihat Ravi menunduk. Ia mengambil kotak dihadapannya.

"ku anggap itu sebagai iya, hey Bobby ayo kita bermain lagi.."

"lets play again Kim Whoresik ~~"

.

.

.

=o0o= end =o0o=

Astaga ? lama sekali aku menahan ff ini ?

Aigoo,, penyakit pikun ku kumat setelah semester baru ini /cry

Aku juga tidak tau kenapa setelah ku baca ulang ff ini, rasanya aku jadi pusing sendiri -_-

Kuliah memang mengacaukan otak ku.

Kkk.,.. terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Maaf jika aku mengecewakan..

/deep bow/


End file.
